Keisūke Shimazaki
Keisūke Shimazaki (Shimazaki Keisūke; 島崎圭介) is captain of the 12th division in the Gotei 13. He is also the President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. His lieutenant is Michiko Kurosawa. Appearance Shimazaki has unruly and unkempt short hair that is naturally and loosely spiked, it's never in one set style, as Shimazaki often puts things in his hair, such as cute hair ties, pens, hair clips and the like, and they get lost in there. The spikes are different sizes, showing that he's messed with his hair a little too often and that he's prone to experimenting on it. Originally brown, Shimazaki's hair is now stark white, but can change to black under certain circumstances. He is a very pale man, showing that he doesn't get a lot of sun and has various scars and stitch marks on his body. This is because if he doesn't have a willing test subject, he will often use himself. Shimazaki wears glasses. They are round-framed and look like coke-bottle glasses that take up most of his face, making his eyes appear much larger than they are. Shimazaki's eye color is a steel gray, though originally they were something akin to blue. He has a long scar trailing from his forehead, across his eye and down his right cheek that is completely healed and a darker color than his skin. He has other scar, though his body is littered with them and they aren't as prominent as this one is. Shimazaki has an ear cuff in the shape of a snake on his left ear and his clothing choices are rather eccentric. Instead of the normal shihakushō, Shimazaki wears clothes reminiscent of an old Englishman, he wears a white button-down shirt and a brown vest with a buckle on the back. For pants he wears dark brown colored slacks and polished shoes. It's clear that he doesn't shop for clothing in the seireitei, but instead has Yukio bring him clothing from the human world. His haori, which seems to be designed as a lab coat, goes over top of this. On the front it has his name as well as his department, while on the back is his division number. However when meeting with the Captain-Commander, he will wear his Shihakushō, because the woman is very traditional in her ways and he doesn't want to anger her. Despite his personality, Shimazaki is covered in tattoos. His arms have various symbols that may not mean anything to anyone else, but to Shimazaki, they are all of his greatest inventions. If asked about one of them, he will be able to accurately and in great detail, tell a person what all of the tattoos mean. Shimazaki carries his Zanpakutō in the shape of a tantō because he feels that he always needs a knife handy. Personality Shimazaki is a very gentle man when it comes to dealing with people. He does not force them into doing anything they don't want to and is very caring towards those in his division. Shimazaki is caring of all life and often strives to make it better. He is a practiced vegan. Shimazaki isn't very serious in the way that he's strict, but he's very serious about his work and wants only the best and brightest minds around him. He's very intelligent, having an almost photographic memory and being able to easily solve many equations without pen or paper or even the need of a calculator. Despite his gentle and caring ways, Shimazaki is a loud man with a great presence. He is often seen yelling or giving presentations, though he doesn't mean to yell, he just has a loud voice and is very good at talking. He's analytical by nature, allowing him to easily analyze anything he comes into contact with, which also helps him when he is in battle, allowing for him to think up grand strategies. Shimazaki is a little eccentric in his ways as well. He's been known to suddenly start writing down an idea when it comes to him or grabbing random people to off the streets to help him with something. He's been seen walking around on his hands to get an idea working in his head as well as wearing his clothes backwards when he feels he's getting a breakthrough, something that's caught on with his division members. His division members know when to stay away from Shimazaki by the way he laughs. If it's good natured, then he is fine and approachable. If it sounds a little off, it's best to quickly get your business done and out of the way. If it's deranged and a little strange, he's in the process of working on something and if it's mad-scientist like, they know that Mitchiko is about to step in and make him sleep. Shimazaki's division is one of the smallest due to him only wanting people who actually want to be there, not because it's a last resort. Shimazaki doesn't often fight, as he'd rather be in a lab developing something than hacking and slashing someone in half, something that puts him at odds with Mihō. Shimazaki often needs to be calmed down by his lieutenant when he is with Mihō, who tells him that his ideas are stupid. The two have had a feud going for a very long time. While not being very serious, Shimazaki is rather laid back when it comes to Gotei 13 and Seireitei business. If his lieutenant wasn't there, he probably wouldn't get any of the paperwork done, as he'd rather focus on what he wants to do. Shimazaki has never really been in battle. He's more of a strategist and better at giving orders than fighting, though he's been known to have a blood-thirst, which is probably part of the reason why he doesn't battle. His in-battle persona has yet to be seen. History Shimazaki was a gifted child from a middle class family in the west rukongai. Because he was so gifted early on, his spiritual pressure was extremely high and as such, he was put into school much earlier than some others. He graduated just as early and went on to become a captain only after a few decades of being a shinigami. After the previous President of the S.R.D.I retired and died, Shimazaki took his place and has held the position for at least two hundred years. Plot = Equipment *'Special Soul Pocket: ' *'Soul Scalpel:' * Powers and Abilities 'Natural Abilities' Master Strategist: '''Shimazaki is much better at giving orders and planning out strategies than he is at actually carrying them out. He would much rather strategize than fight. '''Shunpo Expert: '''Shimazaki is just as qualified as any other captain at using Shunpo. He doesn't favor it, however and rarely uses it unless he needs to. '''Massive Intellect: '''Shimazaki has has a large intellect since he was a young child. He's got a semi-photogrpahic memory and can easily think up solutions to problems without writing them down. '''Kido Master: '''Shimazaki knows various Kido techniques and is very adept at using them, so much in fact that he hardly ever says the technique names out loud. '''Hakuda Expert: '''While hakuda is not Shimazaki's main strength, he's rather good at fighitng without weapons. He is on par with other captains as well as lieutenants. '''Master Scientist/Inventor/Chemist: '''As President of the Shinigami Research Institute, Shimazaki is rather skilled in the sciences. He's created most of the technology that Shinigami use now and has created various weapons that Shinigami use when they can't call upon their zanpakutō. '''Adept Doctor: '''While his speciality lies within other sciences more than medical science, Shimazaki knows how to patch up wounds and can operate if need be. His medical knowledge is limited outside of stitching someone up, however. '''Great Spiritual Energy: Keisūke has a large amount of Spritual Energy, making hm qualified to be a captain. Zanjutsu Expert: 'Keisūke is not as adept at swordplay as many other captains are, but when it comes down to it, he can use it. 'Zanpakutō Shikai: Sakkaku no Shi ''('錯覚の死; Illusion's death)'' is Keisūke's Zanpakutō. Not much is known about it, but Shimazaki has referenced it many times. He claims that it's form is that of a large bladed key, but this has yet to be confirmed. *'''Shikai Special Ability: Not Yet Revealed Bankai: Not Yet Revealed *Bankai Special Ability: Trivia *Tea seems to be the only thing that will calm Shimazaki down once he's in his inventing mood. *He makes monthly trips to the human world to pick up his order of special clothing from Yukio. *His best creations are when he's hyped up on sugar. Quotes * Category:Kattekerma Category:Captains (BIH) Category:Gotei 13 (BIH) Category:Original Character (kattekerma) Category:Male Characters (kattekerma) Category:Bleach: Infinite Horizons Category:Shinigami (kattekerma)